Hyperion
A navy Vice Admiral that was sent to capture Kent and his crew. His power is matched by the captain himself. He has relentlessly hunted the crew down wherever they have traveled since their escape from Marrineford. He is the current user of the Zoan type devil fruit, the Tori Tori no mi: Model Karasu. (Bird Bird Fruit; Model Crow) Appearance He is a slightly above average human with a height of 6'8". He has black spiky hair that's flows backwards. His eyes are always changing colors that range from Red-Green. He wears a black no sleeved shirt with brown suspenders and black shoulder pads, with some black pants and combat boots. He has a tattoo of a dragon on his left arm and an X shaped scar on his neck. Personality Hyperion is somewhat childish and impatient at times, but he knows when to get serious. He never underestimates his opponents and never goes into battle without knowing who his opponent is. He's easy going and loud mouthed with sly remarks. Allies Navy Hyperion is a high ranking marine, they trust him with some of the more important things. He believes in the Navy, even if it goes against his moral code. He thinks that there is a reason behind it. He tries his hardest to become a Navy Admiral but gets passed up constantly each time being told that he cannot become one because he's too weak. That pushes his to become stronger and take on the harder jobs, fighting well known and infamous pirates. Monkey D. Garp He sees Garp as the Marines Savior. He admires him and strives to become just as strong. He became a good friend of Garp's. He treasures it and builds from it. Whenever he needs advice or just someone to talk to, he goes to Garp. Enemies Kent Newgate After the Escapees of Impel Down Arc, he was charged along with Drew to hunt down and capture Kent. Although he has been unsuccessful, he is relentless. Strangely, with each of their encounters, Hyperion has grown fond of Kent and his crew, sometimes to the point where he lets them escape without a fight. Pirates Hyperion sees pirates as the foot for all the chaos in the world. He beloved that the world would be better if there wasn't a pirate running amuck. But he also has a other view on them. Those he considers as True Pirates he can tolerate, such as Gol D. Roger, WhiteBeard, Monkey D. Luffy, Kent Newgate, Shanks, and Roku. Other Among the people he knows, there are a few he hasn't considered to be a friend or a foe. These people are those that are close to his heart and he would do anything for them. Hiroka His only living family member left. Growing up, he acted as a guardian for his little sister and tried to keep her on the right path according to him. He did his best to give her what she wanted and tried to understand her, also trying to show her that living the life of a pirate will ultimately lead to death. When she became a pirate, he was torn and from the Navy he prevented anyone from going after her until she became a problem. He's chased after her and cornered her many times. Each, letting her escape after he tries to find out why she did it. Abilities and Powers Hyperion has acquired several different abilities since he joins the Navy. He's considered one of he most versatile members. Even before, he had trained his body to be ready to handle the extreme. Physical Attributes He is physically on a superhuman level, his strength is enough to break through steel, allowing him to break through Kent's defenses. Unlike some of the Vice Admirals, Hyperion is strong enough to handle a few of the New Super Rookies simultaneously. His endurance is enough to keep fighting for days without a break. (Afterwards He May Collapse) Hehas shown that no matter how tired he is, that he'll fight as if he wasn't. Hyperion has great speed. He can dodge attacks at point blank range. In his crow form he can travel large distances in a matter of seconds, and on feet it may take him a little longer. (Up to a few minutes.) Haki Like all other Vice Admirals, Hyperion wields Haki. He has shown that he's quite knowledgeable about it, but refuses to use it any other way then what it was supposed to be. Busoshoku Haki It's nearly impossible to tell when he's using this form. But when he does, his threat level increases dramatically. His already incredible strength is amplified by however much density he adds to himself. Kenbunshoku Haki Hyperion mainly uses this form. He can identify the people around him if he's met them before. Which is how he's been able to keep up with Kent and spot him in a crowd, no matter the disguise he's wearing. There is no hiding from him. Devil Fruit Hyperion ate the Tori Tori no Mi: Model Karasu and became a crow man. It is unknown when he ate the fruit but he has managed to make it a very dangerous asset to his arsenal. History Hyperion doesn't like to think about the past. He prefers to think about the present and what would happen next. When he does talk about the past, it isn't without reasons that are important to him. Childhood Growing up, it was just him and his sister. No parents, no where to go. They traveled from family to family. All of which ended badly. He didn't seem to mind as long as Hiroka was alright. But when she started to show signs of becoming a criminal he felt as if he needed to stop it. When the Pirate King, Gol D. Roger was about to be executed, Hyperion saw all the strong marines that made this possible. Hearing his final words, Hyperion knew that he just played one last trick on the world and caused an uproar of pirates throughout the world. He made the decision to become a marine Admiral at any costs. Hyperion and Hiroka soon joined the Navy. He did his best to show that he's a capable cadet along with Hiroka. When she was drafted to CP9, he was happy that she would be going down a good path. By that time he's been promoted to Captain. Youth Hyperion was given mission after mission with little or no time to rest. When he heard that Hiroka had defected from the marines, he was heartbroken. And the wound went deeper when he was charged with capturing her. But his emotions got in the way and he let her get away. He was scolded for two years. He tried to live his embarrassment down, but whenever it died, someone brought it back up. He stayed away from missions for a while and decided to watch over his sister. When she disappeared he assumed he worst. From then on it was business and usual. He became cold, and unforgiving. Adulthood By this time, Hyperion has attempted to become an Admiral 6 Times and failed each time. He to Refuses to give up and started to take any mission he could get his hands on. When he was charged with capturing Kent, he believed it would be an easy mission but it dragged on way longer than he expected. When he met Kent on Water 7, he saw his sister again. He broke down in emotion and approached her. He said his goodbyes and let her get away. He is know chasing the Gear Pirates down and making sure that they take care of his little sister. Category:Marine Category:Vice Admiral Category:Male Category:Human Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Haki Users Category:TrueKing3000